Size and weight are major concerns in electronic devices. Symbology readers such as barcode scanners, typically house antennas and optical character set reading assemblies as separate components. Each component employs its own support and/or housing resulting in a bulky and heavy structure. This increase in weight and size makes the device unwieldy, and increases manufacturing costs. Even in devices not intended to be portable, separate housing of components unnecessarily reduces available space. Additional components may have to be omitted due to the lack of space.